


Impulsos

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day Off, Drama & Romance, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Impulse Control, Light Angst, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Normal Life, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Entraron a bañarse y Harry lo vio volver a abrir el grifo tres veces antes de dejar correr el agua pero, en ese momento, lo dejó pasar. No le apetecía decirle algo. "No le hace daño a nadie". Pensó, convenciéndose de que no actuaba mal. —Te amo —susurró Draco colocándose debajo del agua. (Draco tiene el síndrome de Tourette y Harry ansiedad por todo lo que pasó durante la guerra)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Impulsos

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

 _BETA_ : Nea Poulain.

Frase: _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._ -Sam Keen.

* * *

Harry lo veía abrir tres veces la llave de la ducha antes de entrar a bañarse; también cuando decidía lavar los platos a lo muggle. No entendía de dónde salían los tics la mayoría del tiempo pero apoyaba y ayudaba a Draco siempre que podía.

A veces, Draco era capaz de resistir el impulso por sí solo pero no era nada fácil. «Me duele que tenga que pasar por esto». Luego, descubrieron que era mejor para él no acercarse a la cocina cuando volvía ese tic. Sí, volvía, porque no siempre era el mismo y eso los llevaba a repetir el ciclo de aprendizaje cada cierto tiempo.

Lo bueno era que su relación se afianzaba al vivir acostumbrándose a una nueva acción aunque también los perjudicaba porque Draco se ponía muy nervioso y sensible los primeros días; terminaban por pelearse constantemente.

En los últimos años habían pasado de cosas tan simples como rascarse la nuca o sacudir las manos, hasta darle golpes a las paredes e incluir tics vocales. «Lo peor era cuando gritaba el nombre de su antiguo elfo doméstico sin razón aparente, porque es muy raro oírlo decir Dobby con tanta tristeza».

Durante la noche dormían abrazados para que Draco se sintiera más tranquilo, aunque eso significara que Harry recibiera manotazos o se despertara porque él estaba temblando.

Justo se levantaron esa mañana para descubrir un nuevo tic:

—¡Te amo!

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Harry lo escuchó por decimocuarta vez y se habían despertado unos minutos pasadas las nueve. «No me molesta, pero sigue siendo algo que tenemos que aprender a manejar».

Si bien Harry podía estar a su lado la mayoría del tiempo para apretarle la mano y ayudarlo a sacar de su mente el impulso. No siempre era posible aunque eran pocas las veces que su esposo sólo sucumbía a la necesidad.

Entraron a bañarse y Harry lo vio volver a abrir el grifo tres veces antes de dejar correr el agua pero, en ese momento, lo dejó pasar. No le apetecía decirle algo. «No le hace daño a nadie». Pensó, convenciéndose de que no actuaba mal.

—Te amo —susurró Draco colocándose debajo del agua.

Harry ya había aprendido cuál era la mejor manera para lidiar con los tics vocales de Draco; llevaban un poco más de cinco años en eso. A veces las acciones de su esposo aumentaban su propia ansiedad pero, usualmente, se despejaba buscando nuevas técnicas o ejercicios para controlar los impulsos.

Habían escrito un libro sobre la condición, un factor muy importante cuando el mundo mágico se enteró de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Draco apoyaba a Harry para que no le prestara atención a todo lo que decían los medios y Harry se mantenía al lado de Draco para manejar mejor los tics.

«No, no siempre era lo mismo pero, en este caso, estamos abiertos a los cambios. En este caso, somos felices así y eso es lo importante».

* * *

My take on drarry after the war...

NdA: Usualmente los tics orales no se presentan tan seguidos como yo lo he puesto en la historia, sólo ocurren un par de veces al día pero lo exageré para enfatizar el hecho de que a Harry no le molesta.

Espero haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, veo sus kudos, comentarios o crucios en la cajita de abajo :)


End file.
